Snake and the Princess
by Loise
Summary: An AmayeTohru story, in the eyes, emotions and memories of the Souma family and her friends.
1. Cat and the Rat

_Snake and the Princess _

_A story by the Cat and Rat

* * *

_

It was really quite peculiar, still, to see Tohru giggle as Ayame kissed her, surprising her as she washed the dishes. He wouldn't hesitate, without the company of Tohru so not to hurt her feelings, that sometimes he still felt anger at that scheming snake. For stealing Tohru and taking her away from... them.

Somehow it still made him mad to see his brother, in his slippery snake form curled up around Tohru's body. It brought back memories of Ayame's first venture into Miss Honda's bodice. Yuki remembered the rage and hate he had felt for his brother, for touching Tohru in a way he had desired but never taken action upon. He was still far to scared, that she would leave and be frightened of him, or worse have no memory of him.

After all, Tohru was the first of many things. His first real non Souma friend, the first to reach beyond his shell, the first of many things... He never wanted to see the blankness he remembered from Momiji's mother's eyes when he had accidently seen her with Momiji. Yuki couldn't see how Momiji could handle the pain that his mother had inflicted. It made him cold to think of Tohru, looking at him with that particular vacancy.

His feelings had almost lapsed into nothingness when Ayame had kissed her at Graduation. All of his protectiveness had surged up and swallowed any mind power. Had Shigure, Haru and Momiji not stopped him from decking his brother, the entire school population and their families would have very intriguing insight into Yuki Souma.

Ayame had declared it was a friendly kiss, nothing more than that, but both Hatori and Shigure, who knew him best, had noted a strange light entering Ayame's eyes as he had said this. Tohru had blushed heavily and had done so for the rest of the day whenever she looked at the striking older brother of Yuki.

Sometimes, Yuki regrets that he had not kissed her that day, that he had punched Ayame and that he had revealed her his feelings. But no, and Yuki shakes his head, would he have the wonderful relationship with Haru, if he had professed his withering romantic feelings for Miss Honda? It seems unlikely, now he still has the friendship with Tohru, the bond from Haru and the strangely forming brotherly friendship with Ayame, something that almost surprises him the most.

Tohru and Ayame, the couple. Tohru smiles as Ayame backs away, she flicks some soapy bubbles at Ayame, looking horrified a moment later at her assumed audacity. Yuki smiles sadly at Ayame fawns over her, playing with her hair, pulling it up from her two childish pigtails. It really was something... Ayame and Tohru.

* * *

That damn snake, Kyou had thought when he had first heard of the Kiss. He hadn't witnessed it, but thanks to that Yankee he had heard all about it. Uo seemed to be happiest when destroying his own good humour, Kyou thought.

Kyou had figured that Ayame needed a good beating and judging from Yuki's more heated glares at Ayame, he wouldn't have any opposition. Yuki would probably help him, really.

Not that he needed that damned rat, but no one strong enough would come and try and stop him. Kyou had fumed for the rest of the day as Tohru had fluttered around like a happy bee. She had literally glowed with happiness that day and that had dimmed his fury and unease. Kyou wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, especially when he knew day meant so much for her. She had finally fulfilled her promise to her mother.

For as long as he had known her Kyou had realized that school was very important to Tohru. He knew that Yuki had helped her study at subjects that weren't suited to her mind, she tried hard however, always.

She was happy, that was what mattered, nothing else. If the rat wanted to get all uptight then that was his choice, Kyou refused to make this day unhappy, for Tohru. She smiled at him brightly when he said good night, and he had smiled at her softly.

When a couple months later he had seen Tohru in one of Ayame's creations, he had felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. She was beautiful, a sight to be seen, but she wasn't for him. She was the first to accept him as he was, and she would always hold a special place in his heart, he loved hr and he was sure she loved him. But like brother and sister, a real brother and sister.

It still made him smile when he recalled telling her she looked beautiful. She had looked surprised and had blushed heavily. Kagura hadn't been pleased, but when he told her that Tohru may be beautiful. Kagura was beyond simple looks to him, she was Kagura and that was all that mattered. At first Kagura had not been sure how to take him comment. Kyou remembered telling her to forget it, as he tried to hide his fierce blush. She had hugged him then, one of the few females that could and he had relished that.

Ayame had startled both of them when he presented a safe sex booklet to the both of them a few days later. Kyou had launched into a rage, kicking him wildly while Kagura laughed. She had smiled at Ayame and had thanked him kindly, before dragging Kyou away.

Tohru, in her innocence and not knowing what had previously occurred, had asked where Kagura was taking Kyou. Ayame had told her, that was a particular story that was reserved for a bed side tale. Tohru had asked if Ayame could tuck her in then, and tell her a story. Ayame had choked at that comment but had told he would be pleased.

For Ayame it had been a great pity that Yuki had been in the room and had over heard the salacious comment. Ayame for his troubles had been kicked in the head again. It seemed that Tohru would not be put to sleep with a tale by Ayame.

This time.


	2. Dog and the Dragon

_Snake and the Princess

* * *

_

_A story by the Dog and the Dragon_

_

* * *

_

Sure, it wasn't like he considered Aya a pervert. No, Shigure shakes his head, that's a lie. HE and Shigure have always been perverts, it was simply part of them. It was a good thing that little innocent Tohru was as innocent as she was.

Through, Shigure thought, sometimes those looks of confusion did seem a trifle over done. Aya loved her innocence, too...

Shigure could easily admit that he was a pervert, lusting over high school girls (High school girls! High school girls! rings merrily in his head) but he had never acted upon his lecherous feelings (physical feelings, but that wasn't the point).

While he never was one to hide feelings and emotions (well, not of the romantic kind... much) he had still been surprised when Aya had kissed Tohru, right in front of everyone.

Tohru while cute, pretty and sweet... was not beautiful, not nearly as beautiful as Ayame. Shigure supposed that for one of the first times in his life, Aya had dug past the skin and seen into the beautiful, wonderful person Tohru really was.

It made him feel that he was the one being left behind. Hatori had loved Kana, still loved her, sometimes and now Ayame had Tohru.

Perhaps his first thoughts, when Aya had announced their relationship to the world (quite literally, he had persuaded a male news caster three personally designed dresses and then had gone on live television and had pronounced his love for Miss Tohru Honda) had been for his own well being, Tohru had been _his_ pretty housewife (in his own mind) not Aya's.

Ever since Tohru had come to his house and he had graciously let her stay under the roof, Shigure no longer had to worry about clean clothes and whether or not they would be going out and getting take out. Tohru made dinner, lunch and breakfast, she kept the house tidy and clean, she made sure the washing was done.

Did he ever thank her? No, perhaps not, she had always been no grateful that he knew that his thanks would be futile. Later he had become used to the state of the house, forgetting that if she left it would soon return to chaos.

It did return to chaos, however briefly, when she was ill, or away. But when she left for the last time, probably never to stay again for such a long time, the house strangely stayed clean and relatively tidy. It would probably never be at spotless when was a member of the household, but then, Shigure was never fanatical about dirt.

Three years ago... It was simply three years ago when she left, that was when she got married to Ayame. This time, the groom probably knew more about the bridal dress than the actual bride, since Ayame had hand stitched the entire creation.

She was beautiful on that, stunning when she radiated happiness. With that simple joy, of bringing it to others, she would outshine every person present. The Soumas would be eternally grateful for what she did.

Shigure loved her more. Tohru was a cute girl after all. No, Shigure shakes his and laughs softly, it's not just the cute factor... it's her. That's what makes it so remarkable, Aya and Tohru.

The vain, conceited, arrogant, flamboyant designer falling for the kind hearted, simple girl who simply wanted to finish High School.

Still, Shigure thinks, sipping his tea and sighing with enjoyment, Tohru was one of the first people who saw him other than his confident image he projected to the world. Inside was a man who cared, but could not for the life of him, find a way to honestly express his emotions.

Tohru was the one who Ayame confessed his greatest desire (at the time, now, it seemed was to take over the fashion world, then again, you could never know with Aya) that he only wanted to be a brother to Yuki.

Of course Tohru had seen that, she had seen that no matter what he said (and what she didn't understand) he was always trying, just trying show that he was the best brother around.

It was too bad, that Yuki, if he wanted a brother, just wanted someone who was there. Not someone who was everyone's.

In the end she forged the gap between Yuki and Ayame, through Yuki was still inclined to hit Aya when he made a perverted comment and Aya was inclined to make those comments.

And there was Tohru, staring helplessly between the two, wondering if she should intervene and apologising when she did. She only wanted them to be happy... and Aya finally seemed to be happy.

Shigure couldn't be prouder for his little flower.

* * *

Aya, had to be the biggest pervert in the entire history of mankind. Perhaps allowing, Hatori considered, for Shigure. The two of them would end up being lecherous old men, peeping up the next generation's of school skirts and making all attempts to make the pretty girls blush. 

Then, Tohru would be still saying sorry, as Yuki and Kyou (both grumpy old men) would hit Aya and Shigure over the head.

It was a scene so clear and almost true in his head that Hatori sighed. He knew also, that he would be there, on the sidelines, withered and tired.

Maybe, then Aya would say something utterly silly and then Hatori would say a word and Ayame would stop just because he had said something. It didn't stop him from starting, but Hatori could stop the train that was Aya before he ran over the cat and rat in their attempt to stop him.

Yes, Aya could be thoughtless, very much intent of his own pleasures. While Tohru was always very pleased to do anything for someone else, simply because she cared.

And Aya cared for her, in a way that Yuki and Kyou could have never done. They saw her as a saviour, not as a flesh and blood woman with desires of her own.

Still, they were determined to keep those secrets behind Aya's lips. Some things, Hatori mused, people just don't want to know.

Hatori had always liked Tohru, first simply because she had reminded him of Kana, and later he had started to admire her for what she said. She wasn't plagiarizing Kana, they thought alike, and that was why she great.

He smiled, Kana... Tohru had helped him, in a way that Shigure and Ayame couldn't. She had offered hope, not for him but for the cursed Souma family while they offered consolation. It was bitter, but there was only so many times you could cry into your friend's arms before you realized that crying wouldn't help.

It was people who helped. Tohru had a way that was simply endearing to say the rights things at the right time, when you needed it the most. She soothed a wound with her wise, young words never realizing how many people admired her for these words.

It was odd that Aya would be attracted to Tohru, Hatori had always seen him with someone equally perverted, big boobs and impeccable style.

Then again, Mine filled that role, they masterminded their schemes for the domination of the fashion world while prancing around, insisting that it would look 'cute'. They were unstoppable in getting Tohru is various dresses... Tohru was always so thankful.

Hatori admired her more than people thought. She was mostly calm, kind hearted and one of the wisest people he had ever met. She was humble, that people often thought that she was only simple. But with her everything she meant was anything but, how she said things, it was clear that everything was heartfelt, she truly believed that you could be saved and that everything could get better. For what had gone through, it was remarkable, precious of her.

It was beautiful. That's what Ayame saw in her, the beauty of her soul. He had been lucky to get her heart as well.

* * *

AN: I don't think I nailed Hatori very well, which is a pity, since I like him. Thank you for the kind reviews!


End file.
